


All Grown Up

by Urbenmyth



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Medical Horror, Minor Spoilers, Spoilers for episode 182, but like, mostly the body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urbenmyth/pseuds/Urbenmyth
Summary: Just before the end of the world, a professor catches up with his favorite student.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	All Grown Up

Dr Lionel Elliot sat in his office, sighing. He hadn’t _wanted_ to return to practicing, necessarily. Frankly, It had taken a lot of effort to arrange it. But it had to be done.

He used to be a good teacher, he was sure of it. But what with those things, and the nightmares afterwards? Every single night? He’d...snapped at a few too many students. The parents of King’s College students tend not to be the types who appreciate their children being yelled at over a simple question about the heart. So it was this, or being fired. At least he still had enough goodwill to get the choice.

And he was at least a good doctor. Having a man’s life in his hands seemed less stressful, now he’d faced monsters. A bit of a warped way of looking at it. But such is life.

He’d looked at some of the leaked files from the Institute. He’d laughed at them first, but after that class? Well. He was a lot less credulous. And compared to some of the fates he’d seen in those stories, Lionel supposed that maybe teaching some creepy students was getting off lucky.  
  
If only he could convince himself of that.

He didn’t want to think about that class. But it was hard not to, these days. So he was at first happy to hear a knock at the door, to knock him out of his thoughts

“Hello?”  
  
“Hi. Dr Elliot? There’s a woman here to see you.”  
  
"Hmm?" He checked his notes. "I don’t have any patients scheduled.”  
  
“Not a patient, I don't think. She says she’s an old friend? I'm afraid I forgot the name.”  
  
Hmm. Odd. After his meltdown few of his colleagues would come see him _socially_. Still, he had some rare free time, and company might help. He went to go see who this was.

He walked downstairs to the lobby and…

Obviously _, recognized_ was the wrong word, but he’d only ever met 7 people this anonymous. He didn’t know which one she was- of _course_ he didn’t- but she grinned at him. They’d got better at smiles, he thought dumbly.

“Professor! Hello and greetings! It is me. Jane Doe!”  
  
Jane..Ah! Somehow the idea of one of them being trans calmed him down. Dysphoria, self-identification, transitioning- they seemed _human_. They seemed like something a _human_ would do. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe they’d just been normal humans warped by paranoia. Maybe he’d been obsessing over a few weird students all this time, and now he’d see it.

“Ah...er...hello Jane. I hope you’re well. Er...well done on finding yourself, I guess?”

She laughed, and Lionel’s heart sunk. Now he looked, he didn’t think that she was trans at all.

“You are _funny_ professor! I am here to catch up! The others are dispersed. One hurts the people you’re allowed to hurt. One talks into a microphone. And one just lives lifes. But me? You inspired a passion in me! A passion for the insides!”

She walked forwards. She was older, mid-thirties, although they were only students 4 years ago. _She’d guessed_ , he realized with a leaden terror. _She’d had to guess how much a human aged in 4 years._

“P...please don’t hurt me.”  
  
“Hurt you! Professor! I am your student! I am here to show you what I’ve learnt! To show everyone! Can’t you hear it?”  
  
He listened. Distantly, he could hear someone talking. “You who watch, and know, and understand none…”. He recognized that voice from somewhere.

She put her hands on his shoulders as he tried to flee. She was so strong, and he realized how sharp her fingers were. She looked almost bashful.

“Apologies. I went a bit off-textbook there, with the fingers. I hope that is all right! I hope you are not disappointed professor!”

He struggled to leave, but she leaned in closer. All her teeth were identical.

“I would be _most_ upset if you were disappointed professor”

The chanting was louder now, and the room was looking around to see where it was coming from. Jane just grinned wider and wider, too wide for a human face.

The chanting was almost deafening.

“I...OPEN...THE...DOOR!”

\----

Dr Lionel Elliot came to. Lying in a slimy bed, barely able to move, he looked around. It was a hospital ward. But dilapidated. _Decaying_. There were no other patients. Just him.

A heavy metal lock thudded open, and then the rusty door creaked wide.

“Professor! I am a doctor now! I work with wellness! Are you not proud of your student?”

She was covered in layers of plastic, like a child playing at being a surgeon, and at this, his mind finally snapped.

“Yes! You’re a very good student! The best! Amazing! Please. Please let me go.”

She stood over him, smiling, as he started to weep.

“I can’t do that! But don’t worry, I still have more to learn.”  
  
She raised a rusty scalpel as Lionel struggled to move. Had he been drugged?

“I will take something out, and I will think it is a kidney! And you will say if I am right!”

He screamed as the gloved hands reached into him.

“I do hope I got the insides right. You still have so much to teach me!” 

He felt a sickening noise as something was torn out. Through the pain and fear, he thought it might be a heart.

“And now? Now, we can learn _forever_!”


End file.
